It is now recognized that car wash systems including drying stations which utilize flexible inflatable bags with generally rectangular transverse cross section for removing fluid from a vehicle surface are presently the most economical means for drying vehicles. The systems effectively dry the vehicles while using a minimum amount of power to operate the system. An example of such a system is disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,801 to Day et al.
Generally, a nozzle assembly is fastened to the outlet end of the bag, air under pressure being emitted through the bag and out of the nozzle assembly. Prior art methods for forming the nozzle assembly have utilized the method of vacuum molding. Since the nozzle assemblies basically include a rectangular body portion, means are necessary for preventing the longer walls of the body portion from separating due to the force of the pressurized drying air passing therethrough. Additionally, the assemblies include constricted nozzle portions which are subjected to a high pressure from the passing air. Vacuum-molded nozzle assemblies have included frustoconical or conical portions vacuum-molded between the longer walls of the body portion for retaining the shape of the body portion while in use. However, the frustoconical portions disrupts the air flow through the nozzle. Furthermore, the vacuum molding process fails to provide the complex molded shapes which are necessary for producing an effective nozzle assembly.
An alternative means for retaining the configuration of the nozzle assembly can be made by an injection molding process. The injection molding process provides a method of producing complex shapes and therefore provides improved means for manufacturing an effective nozzle assembly. However, means have been unavailable for effectively retaining the shape of the constricted nozzle portion of the assembly.